The Best Song Ever(One Direction Fanfiction)
by xjustbands
Summary: Skei and Bree, One Direction fans. When they're on a last minute ticket run, and Skei runs into Harry Styles and him requesting a ride home. Skei and Bree meet their soul mates and they hit it off. What happens when a fan reveal's Skeilar secret of cutting, and opens Niall up to this world of suicide attempts and just a cry for help?
1. Chapter 1

I smiled over at Bree as she was buried into her magazine. Sitting on the other couch, facing her I smiled. I reached over and picked up a pillow and aimed at her. As I threw the pillow it felt as if it slowly slipped from my hands and hit her in the face.

"What is your issue?!"

I turned to the tele and and smiled.

"Put the mag. Down, do you see that?" I said pointing at the tele. "It's Harry, that boy you fancy and from that mag."

"No way,"

"They're selling concert tickets, right outside Doncaster! We should go." I said turning to her.

She smiled and hugged her magazine close.

"Let's go!"

I stood up turning off the tele and heading for the door. Grabbing my keys I opened the door and looked back to her, buried into the magazine. Looking over to me she smiled and gave a,

"Sorry."

Getting up she put down her magazine and traveled to the door with me. We walked out the door and into my car. As I started the engine she climbed in and I smiled through my windshield. As we drove down the road I spotted the ticket booth with a hell of a line behind it.

"Oh my."

"That does looks like it."

As I parked the car I continued to stare through the windshield and then over at my friend. She was mesmerized. A part of me said,

"Get the hell out of the car."

And the other,

"What were you thinking?!"

Turning off the engine I slammed my head on the steering wheel, making it honk louder than I expected. Jolting up, I looked to Bree as her face was in a smirk. She reached for her door handle opening the door and climbing out. Rolling my eyes I got out after her, locking the doors and following her young soul running to the line of girls.

"Bree, wait up!"

She took her place in line and soon screamed for me to rush over. Quickening my pace I made it over to her and put my hand on her shoulder smiling into her eyes.

"Bree, we may have—."

"Skei, look! They're moving up, and the ticket sales. Oh my over thirty-five thousand!"

"Yeah,"

I wanted to tell her we might not get the tickets, but I couldn't. Deep down inside myself, I wanted those tickets as much as she did. In reality I couldn't break it to myself. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her, anymore. She didn't deserve to face reality at a moment like this, after all we did arrive pretty off schedule. If we had gotten here earlier maybe we could get them. I soon shook the disappointing thoughts from my mind and looked to her and beyond her at the line.

"Bree, this line."

"Mate, it's really long I know!"

After she said so, I heard squealing and then more until it seemed like they were swooning. I looked to where it was coming from then I saw Bree run off with the rest of the girls. Some guys ran after them as well and I saw a smirk come on my face, then I wondered what they were running after. I saw their bus and smiled. Then realizing that my **best friend** had just submerged herself into the crowd. Trying to make a decision whether to stay in line or to go for her I soon came that I would stay in line and buy both tickets. More people crept out of line and the line got shorter and shorter. As I made my way to the ticket booth they had only twenty tickets left. Thinking about all the other girls I frowned, I wanted to give them tickets but I couldn't risk it.

"Two tickets please."

The ticket man looked very angry. He reached and handed me two tickets through the little glass window.

"The loon that put me here, has it in for me. I swear."

I smiled at him as I took out my wallet. Handing him some Euros I held my wallet.

"So many people, I know. But you've only got twenty more tickets, and I'm the last person."

"So you're going to buy them?!"

"I…I can't. I would love to save you from this, but I can't."

Smiling one final time I looked around for the bus, the boy's bus the girls had followed. It wasn't there anymore.

"Oh no."

I ran to the parking lot I last saw it, I looked around and didn't see any girls, guys, or my friend. Pulling out my phone I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Yes love?"

"Where are you?!"

"Oh, just with these girls. We chased their bus and, then we lost them."

"What road?"

"Haha! Yeah, Harry is so cute!"

"Bree,"

"Nu uh! So you've got backstage passes, too?!"

"Bree!"

"What?!"

"Where are you?"

"Channing street."

"Ok, bye."

Walking back to the car I shoved the phone back in my pocket. I passed the ticket guy once again, this time he was on his phone.

"Have a nice day!" I said smiling.

"Oh shut up."

Clenching down on my teeth I ignored his comment and went to the car. I climbed in and started the engine, pulling out my phone again I spoke to siri.

"Siri, where's—."

Then I saw someone knocking on my window. As I jumped and looked to my window it looked a lot like Harry Styles. Closing my eyes I heard him knock again. He looked through and smiled.

"Love, I am in dire need of a ride, please?"

I opened my eyes covering my mouth. I rolled down the window slowly. He kept looking back and around. I stared at his curls, unknowingly I reached out and touched one. Then when I realized what I was doing I yanked my hand back.

"Are you ok, love?"

I shook my head. I couldn't understand why he was standing in front of my window asking me for a ride. He reached for my hand and held it tightly.

"Y-yeah. Get—Just-Just get in." I stuttered.

He smiled at me and walked around the car to the other side. Climbing into the passenger's seat Harry closed the door after himself. Before I could put the key in the engine I saw him extend out his hand for me to shake it. I looked to him and offered an unstable smile. Taking his hand and shaking it he smiled again.

"I'm H—."

"Harry Styles."

He smiled into his lap as I ended the handshake.

"I'm Skeilar, or Skei Rosé."

"Nice to meet you Skei."

As he stared out the windshield and waited for me to start the car I noticed my hand had been shaking. The keys made a clattering sound against each other and I saw him look over again.

"Sorry I…"

"Nervous, It's fine. I'm just a normal guy. Think of me as a friend, you're just driving a place for a quick favor."

I smiled as he tried to explain that I shouldn't be nervous, but just saying he was a friend made my nerves on edge even more. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I became calm and stuck the keys in the engine. I pulled out the parking spot and kept my eyes on the road.

"I kinda have to pick up a friend too."

"Oh that's fine, where from?"

"Channing street. But I have no idea where it is."

"No problem, I'll show you."

I smiled a little, as we reached a red light.

"My friend," I started looking over to him. "She, loves you."

He laughed and looked out his window.

"That's always good."

As Harry delivered me directions to Channing street, I saw Bree sitting on the sidewalk. As she saw me pull up, I looked around for her friends. I saw Harry stand up and climb into the back.

"Mind, your shoes on the seats please."

"Sorry, dear."

"It's ok."

Harry sat close to the window and I watched as she reached for the passenger's door. Locking the doors quickly, I rolled down the window.

"Mate?"

"Get in the back?"

"Why?"

"Just get in the back, and thank me later."

Unlocking the doors and rolling up the window I watched as she climbed in the back.

"Hi Harry, why did I—."

I watched as she looked back to Harry and he showed her a smile. She covered her mouth and looked back to me.

"Are we, kidnapping Harry Styles?!"

She said out of excitement.

"Bree, no!"

"Then why is he in the back of your car?!"

"He asked for a ride."

"My car's at my mum's house, that's where I'm hoping to get you to drop me off."

We drove and arrived at Harry's house as he got out so did Bree and she stood at the door. I rolled down my window as Harry handed me money.

"Oh no I mustn't."

As he tucked the thin sheets of paper into his wallet.

"Then join us all for supper, all the boys are over. It's something my family likes to do." I watched as Bree ran over to him and clung on to his arm.

"I'm in!" She squealed.

As I pulled my keys out of the engine I smiled at Harry.

"I second that."

Wrapping his arm around her waist he walked to his front door as I opened my door and got out. Throwing the keys up in my hand I soon held them tight. I watched as Harry walked in with Bree and held the door for me.

"Harry! Lad where have you been?!"

"Oh these two girls, drove me home. I didn't have a ride, you guys left."

"The girls, mate."

Smiling he held on tighter to my friend. I could see her eyes beaming as she held on to him.

"This is Bree," Harry said pulling them closer to each other. "And that's Skei."

I waved to everyone. I knew all these people, Harry's mum, Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall. They all greeted me with smiles. Niall was my favorite. I noticed as he stuck in the back, but still smiled.

"I invited them for supper, is that ok mum?"

"Of course, love! The more the merrier!"

We all as down at the table. Zayn caught a seat next to Louis, Liam sat next t Bree and Bree sat next to Harry and his mum. I caught a seat next to Niall that I was extremely chipper for.

Niall always seemed like the outgoing-shy guy. But when I sat down he offered me his hand to shake. I took it and smiled into his eyes.

"I'm Niall."

"I'm Skei."

Sat on the table lots of food. From chicken and gravy, to cooked veggies. I knew Bree wasn't afraid to eat, she ate nice and slow making conversation with Harry and the others. I looked over to Niall and he seemed to be enjoying the chicken. He had a piece on the edge of his mouth. He looked at me.

"You have some—." I said motioning to the side of my mouth.

Handing him my napkin he wiped it off and thanked me. Standing up I clenched my stomach a little and looked to Harry's mum.

"Excuse me ma'am,"

"Call me Anne, dear."

"Anne, where's your loo?"

"Upstairs and to the right."

As I began to walk off I heard her ask,

"Are you alright dear?"

I turned around, and looked at her worryingly. Faking a smile I answered her,

"I'm fine."

I headed upstairs only to hear a set of footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Niall following me.

"Are you ok? You didn't eat anything."

I turned back around and soon came irritated.

"I said I'm fine." I snapped.

Turning around I looked to Niall.

"Why are you following me?" I said a little easier.

"I—I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well I'm fine!"

I felt tears streaming down my face as Niall came in closer. Pulling me into a hug, I almost rejected it until I realized I had needed it. Wrapping his arms around my back he whispered in my ear,

"It's going to be ok. Everything Is going to be ok."

"Thank you so much for inviting us to supper, it was wonderful."

"It was my pleasure, having you."

I smiled and walked to the car. By the end of the feasting we had all exchanged numbers, so we wouldn't lose contact. It was fun for people you've just met. As I climbed into the car I noticed as Harry and Bree were still talking on his front porch. Then I saw as she got on her tippy toes, to kiss him. My mouth dropped open, only a few hours with him and they're already intimate!? Harry held her hand and then she drifted off to the car, Harry waved goodbye and I picked up my jaw. As she climbed into the car, she smiled wide and couldn't scrape it off her face.

"Already intimate?!" I said as I backed out the drive way.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend! Ah!" She squealed. "Can you believe it?! I can't!"

Smiling I tried to find our way home. Then I thought about how Niall had comforted me upstairs, it was amazing. I hadn't told him why I hadn't eaten, or why I came upstairs but it wasn't important. I needed to thank him, I had already, but it didn't feel like I had.

Arriving to my house we both got out the car and walked to the door. Unlocking it, we peered into the darkened house.

"What time is it?" I whispered to Bree.

"I think three am."

"I'm so tired,"

I tried to make my way to the couch when I tripped over something on the ground, on my first move. Bree laughed hysterically and then covered her mouth holing back more laughter.

"Turn on the bar light." I said wearily.

As the light flickered on, I saw it was a box. In marker written big, was:

**TO: SKEI AND POSSIBLY BREE**

**FROM: DAD**

"It's from my dad."

I opened it and inside it had two pairs of beats, lots of papers, and a flyer. It read:

Time to audition for The Xfactor. Coming to a town near you.

Doncaster audition times,

Wednesday the 24th. At Dooly centre, 5:00 am – 2:00 pm.

Cheshire audition times,

Friday the 26th. At the Dooly centre, 8:00 am – 5:00 pm.

Come prepared, no audition tape needed.

I stared at the flyer. I had forgotten all about my wanting to audition. Bree was going to audition along with me, and we hadn't prepared. We had a week. Looking at the beats, I looked closer at the papers. I handed the flyer off to Bree as she stared at it.

"Bloody hell Skei!"

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out the building pretty confident on how we had just done, I looked and watched as Bree smiled into her phone.

"Harry?"

She looked up at me and couldn't hold back a smile.

"Nope, one of the other lads."

I soon gained interest.

"Which one?"

"Niall actually!"

"Ooo, you know I fancy him, don't you?"

"You're exactly the lady we're speaking of. All good, it's fine."

I shot her a look as she became buried back into her phone.

"Bree, what is it Niall is talking about?" I asked.

"We're just, talking."

"Oh."

We hopped in the car and I started the engine. She climbed in and I looked to her.

"Bree, what are the lads doing today?"

"Oh, nothing. All trying to really get home, that's all."

"Oh, maybe we could stop by?"

"I'll, ask."

I pulled out my phone and clicked my twitter app. My timeline was full of tweets from Damon Fizzy to Braden Barrie. I saw Braden had tweeted,

"I ate too much Waffle House."

Smiling at the tweet I quickly Re-Tweeted it and tucked my phone away. I smiled over at Bree.

"Harry, and Niall are still together, but Niall's getting home. They said it's ok."

I pulled out the parking lot and down the road. As I pulled into Harry's driveway, I saw Niall outside. His mum was in the car and he was throwing bags in.

"Skei," He said as I got out the car.

"Niall, are you heading to your flat?"

He stared to the ground, and then looked up to me. Pulling our bodies closer, he pressed his lips to mine and didn't back away. I let my eyes close, as he finally pulled away.

"Yes. But, there's something I am meaning to ask of you," He started.

"Y-Yes, anything. N-Niall."

"Will you be mine? I know it's so sudden."

"Yes, Niall. Yes."

Throwing myself to him, Niall held me tightly, and smiled. He planted a kiss on my forehead, and placed his hands on my waist. I looked at him. Seemed to me Niall was three inches taller than I was. Standing on my tip toes, I planted my lips on Niall's forcing him into another kiss. He smiled down at me and I could see past him, Bree happy with Harry.

"I wish you didn't have to scurry."

"I don't want, to love.."

Pulling me in for one final hug, he buried his chin in my shoulder as I buried my face in his chest. Tears streamed down my face, and I tried to laugh them off. Backing away, I smiled.

"Bye Niall."

"Bye, Skei."

He walked over to his mum's car and hopped in the passenger seat. Smiling and waving to him, as he blew me kisses, I watched them pull out the driveway and down the road. I walked over to Harry and Bree.

"Hey, Skei." Harry spoke deeply.

"Hi Harry." I said wiping away tears.

"It's ok, it's not that bad. We get two weeks off. Last week. You guys will definitely be able to meet up soon."

I smiled at Harry's reassurance.

"Thanks Harry."

"Anytime dear. Now what I really thought to ask, was If you guys wanted to join us on tour? I thought since, we've grown close it would be nice!"

I smiled at Harry's offer but remembered that I and Bree had one more year of secondary school, and that was creeping up very fast.

"Harry, we'd love to but—."

"We need to pack!"

Harry smiled into her eyes and she saw the twinkle in them. His green, hazel eyes. They had something to them, they told a story and it was Bree's job to define it. Looking to the car I closed my eyes.

"Let's go inside." Harry spoke.

As he opened the door and held it all the way for me, I smiled and thanked him. Going to sit down on a couch I pulled out my phone and saw Niall had texted me.

Niall: I miss you already.

Me: I miss you more,

Pressing send, I sat my phone on my lap and looked up to the tele.

"So Harry, do you—."

I looked over and Harry and Bree were cuddling on the couch. Her head lye on his chest and his arm wrapped snuggly around her waist, no matter what. They were so cut together, I had to admit. I looked back to the tele and saw we were watching The Xfactor. Then, me and Bree came on.

"Oh look Skei! It's me and you!"

My jaw dropped, we had been filmed. Did they do that at auditions? Obviously. She seemed more excited than I was.

"Oh, now I can tell people me and my best mate, were on the tele!"

"And I can tell my mates, my girlfriend and her mate were on the factor!"

She smiled up at him and they were soon in a kiss. My attention caught the tele once again and I heard how we sounded. In the end, Simon smiled at us both.

"Very good, lady's. I expect to hear and see more of you."

Then Demi Lovato spoke,

"I, I loved it."

Then Eva Longoria,

"It was wonderful, like Simon said I can't wait to see and hear more from and of you."

As the commercials came on, I looked down at my phone.

Niall: What are you doing Friday?

It took me a while to think about it, then giving up I gave in and just replied,

Me: Nothing, why?

Looking up from my phone I saw Harry and Bree's face not an inch away from each others. Directing my focus back on the tele I looked around for the clicker.

"Mate, where's the clicker?"

Harry looked up and tossed it over to me.

"Thanks,"

[Bree's POV]

"Harry, don't you think they are just the cutest?" I said looking to Skei buried in her phone.

"Yeah, the other day, I had never seen Niall so happy. Just imagine what's going on now that, they're intimate."

Chuckling, I held Harry's hand tighter, and tighter. I saw him place our hands in his lap and smiled at me. He took out his phone, and was soon raising the camera to our faces. He smiled, and I stuck my tongue out, and closed one of my eyes. Lowering his phone, he looked and smiled at the picture.

"With your permission love, shall it go on twitter?"

Harry, with me on twitter?! No way. This was, surreal.

"Of course!"

I laid my head down on his shoulder and smiled. Watching the tele, it was a film an old one at that.

"What is this?"

"Says, Sherlock Holmes. I guess older,"

I watched and soon got lost, then I saw as Harry raised my hand, our intertwined fingers, to his lips and kissed my hand gently.

"Bye babe," I said wrapping my arm around the side of his neck as I pecked him on the cheek.

He waved and Skei climbed in the driver's seat. Climbing in on the other side of the car I closed the door and tilted my head allowing it to fall slightly on the window.

"Skei, I love him."

"And he loves you!"

I smiled and watched the road as she drove. We lived originally an hour away from Harry's mum's. But since we went from the Xfactor stage, it took us about an hour and a half.

"Oh, hell. We need gas."

"There's a pump up the road."

"That'll never fill 'er up."

"What are you, going on about?"

As she pulled into the gas station and up to pump number four, she reached in her pocket pulling out three dollars, and some change. As she gave the sign a double take, she smiled.

"Great, just enough."

As she climbed out the car, she encountered this man. I stepped out patting my pockets like I wanted her to fetch me something.

"Skei, hold on." I called after her.

She turned around, and I saw she was about to give the man the last of her change. Going back to the car, I reached in the back and pulled out my bag. Reaching in I pulled out my wallet. Opening it, I had nothing. I rushed over to her and started a conversation.

"Bloody hell Skei, I think I—Who's this?"

"This guy, says he's without a flat. I was just giving him some change."

Handing him the handful of change, the guy smiled thanking her, and I grabbed Skei's arm. As she started to walk in I stopped her.

"Do you have enough?"

"No, I was going to get one of the two-fifty ones."

Continuing to walk in I went back to the car. Then when I looked to pump four, it wasn't there. It was driving off and I automatically looked for the guy. He shouted out the window,

"Shame! Haha!"

I ran inside right before she handed the guy her money.

"Skei! That guy you just gave your money, took off with the car!"

"What are—."

I grabbed her arm forcing her outside.

"It wasn't him,"

"I heard him!"

She sighed and threw her hands up.

"Skei…"

"No, it's not your fault. Don't. I shouldn't have given him my change."

Feeling guilty, I pulled out my phone and texted Harry. As he replied with a,

"What's wrong?"

I called him.

"Harry,"

"'ea babe?"

"This, guy kinda drove off with Skei's car. I was wondering if you could pick us up."

"Of course! Tell Skei I said I'm sorry. I'm on my way,"

"Thank you, so much. Mwah."

"Where are you?"

"British Petroleum."

"Ok, love."

As we hung up, I looked to Skei sitting on the curb. She had her head in her hands and I could tell she was a lot more frustrated than I was. I walked over to her and sat down. Putting my hand on her back, she lifted her head up and looked at me.

"That was my mum's car,"

"I know, look, I'll ask Harry if we can go tomorrow and see if we can get it back. He said he's sorry by the way."

"Who's to go to, lad?"

"The police."

"I can't drag you with me. You spend time with Harry, my car my problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just call Niall and ask him to drive me."

Hugging her tightly I saw Harry pull in and up to the parking space next to us. We stood up and saw Harry get out the car. Twirling his keys, he walked over.

"You alright, mate?"

Skei nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

Harry pulled her in for a hug and then attacked me with one. He smiled and we all went to his Audi and hopped in.

[Skei's POV]

"Thank you Harry," I said getting out.

"Anytime."

He kissed Bree goodnight, and I went and unlocked the door. Thankful I kept my keys in my pocket(not very comfortable but eh), I walked in. Bree wasn't far behind. I switched on the over head light and glanced over at the box sitting on the couch. Yawning I headed to the stairs.

"Skei,"

Turning around I saw Bree festering with phone.

"Yeah?"

"Harry and Lou. They're getting a flat, together after their shows in the States." She started. "He asked me if I wanted to move in."

Looking around our tiny flat, I said to myself what was wrong with it? Did she not want to live with me anymore? I loved living with my best friend. I had wanted to since I was five, and now she was giving up. Pushing the thoughts out my head, I rubbed my eyes interested.

"I said yes."

Sighing, I sat down on the last step. They spiraled all the way up into the hall, to where both of our rooms had a beautiful view of England.

"Are you going on tour with them?"

"Not just me, you too!"

"Bree, have you—."

"Oh come on Skei! You just have to! Isn't this what you want? To be with them? When we sang, it was amazing! Just imagine, them getting you somewhere!"

"I don't want them to get me somewhere! I want to get there on my own!"

She jumped at every sentence that bounced off the walls with anger.

"Skei, this is just time to live your dream!"

"We also have one last year of Secondary. I promised my dad, that I would finish school. And even if you're too fancied by this new lifestyle you've chosen for yourself, that isn't going to stop me from doing what I said I would."

Forcing myself up, I headed up the stairs and to the right. Walking into my room I walked over to my windows and shut the curtains. The moonlight found its way to peek through the curtains, and on to the floor. Ignoring the rest of the blackness in my room I shut the door and plopped myself down on my bed. Me and my best mate just had a falling out, and it was over something not simple to fix. Closing my eyes, getting the event out of my mind, I fell asleep.

"Yeah, I guess he just drove off."

"Where were you, love?"

"I was paying for the pump!"

Sighing I looked over to Bree gathering her things, with a smile on her face.

"Give me a second, love."

I looked to Bree once more before she opened the door.

"Mate?"

Turning around, she had a quite sad look on her face.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

She walked over and then I saw a smile. Putting the phone up to my ear once more, I said,

"Niall, can you text me when you're here dear?"

He replied with ok, we said our I love you's and goodbyes and hung up. As she took a seat next to me on the couch.

"I know, the falling out we had was mostly on my part." I started.

"Oh, Skei it wasn't. Why—."

"No, please let me. It was. I guess I'm just not all that happy that you're moving out. Mate, I, I'll miss you."

She hugged my fast, and squeezed me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Skei." She said wiping tears away. "I'm going to miss you, too."

I watched as a few more tears escaped her eyes. Wiping them away she stifled a laugh.

"Now, you go have that day with Harry."

Smiling she replied,

"And you go get your car back."

Smiling I nodded and told her I would. She got up and grabbed her purse, twisted the door handle and walked out. Looking to my phone, I waited for Niall to call. Standing up, I headed upstairs, and grabbed my converse. I went to sit back on the couch. Then Niall called.

"I'm here love."

Smiling into the phone I said,

"Ok, I'm coming right out."

I tucked my phone into my back pocket, and walked to the door. I stopped by the bar, and reached in the cabinet. I pulled out a Caramilk bar, box and dumped out three. Holding them in my hands, I walked out, locking the door behind me. I approached Niall's car and opened the door. Climbing in, I held the bars soon handing all three to Niall and his facial expression lit up.

"Thank you!"

They weren't sold everywhere, mostly in Canada, but my dad had sent some down, before we went to the audition.

"No problem, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are _you_?"

Sighing, I scratched my head.

"Me and Bree had a little bit of a falling out last night."

"When your car got taken?"

"Oh no, after Harry drove us home."

"About?"

"Well, Harry invited her to live with him and Louis in their flat after they get back from your tour, in the states. It turned into something it shouldn't have ever been and, I took it too seriously."

He put his hand on my back, rubbing it gently.

"It's ok, we solved it this morning."

"That's always well, now shall we go retrieve your car?"

Nodding, Niall started his engine and we drove out and down the road.

**After encounters at the police station**

"Well,"

"I don't know how I'm going to inform my dad about this,"

"Thought you said it was your mum's, car?"

"My mum skipped town, when I was twelve. Haven't talked since, though she did leave that car for me."

It was an Audi, much older edition than Harry's had been. About two thousand-three edition. It was jet black and I knew my mum loved that car.

"Why, did she leave you?" Niall said sympathetically placing his hand on my thigh.

Wincing in pain, he quickly moved it.

"It's not you. Never mind it. She left because she—she said she didn't want me and my father to suffer. Being honest with you, my mum had never been really confident in herself, but she did believe in I. I loved that about her. She left, but I remember that morning like it was only yesterday. I hadn't eaten breakfast, I was rushing out and my mum stopped me, and she hugged tight. I could hear her crying, so without a doubt I hugged her back. Caught my mate out on the way to school and I asked her if she would have a clue. Obviously neither her or I knew what that was about. When I got home, my dad was there crying at the table and he told me."

Niall squeezed my thigh and offered me a sympathetic glace. Smiling in return, hiding any more pain I couldn't endure, I put my hand on top of his. Turning his hand around he grabbed mine and held it tight.

"But that was ages ago."

"You must miss 'er," He said.

"Oh, boy. I do. I wish I could fathom up some memories here and then, but it's been so long. It's not just that I miss her, I miss my mum and my father, together."

"You'll find some, one day. I know you will." He said, squeezing my hand with every word.

[Bree's POV]

"C'mon," Harry said pulling my arm to get me up.

"Where are we going?"

We were at his mum's house, and it was pretty relaxing. I was watching a film, and I was pretty intrigued, but Harry continued to pull on my arm until I gave in.

"Alright, alright." I said sitting up. "But you have to tell me where we're going!"

He bit his bottom lip, and it sent shivers down my spine. It was very attractive whenever Harry did that, and boy I did love it.

"It's a surprise," He said finally.

"Ooo, I love surprises!"

"And I'm positive, you'll love this one!"

Pulling me up and onto my feet, Harry offered me my black flats, with a smile.

"Thank you Harry," I said taking them from him, and slipping them on my feet.

He grabbed my hand and held it tightly. He grabbed his car keys and escorted me out to his car.

[Skei's POV]

We arrived in front of a flat, and I assumed it was his mum's.

"This your mum's place, 'eh?"

He laughed a little.

"Oh, no. My flat."

I smiled.

"Harry's the one, tough to move on his own. That's why he chose Louis. Harry's a mum's boy, and proud of it."

Laughing a little, I opened my door at the same time as Niall. We both got out the car and I watched as he locked it. Walking up to his flat together, I watched as he fumbled with his keys. Finding the right one, he put the key in the hole and twisted it, unlocking the door. He held the door open, and I slowly walked in.

"Welcome, to Niall's place."

I saw, he had a beautiful house. It was, beautiful. He had their Album on the wall, and it was nicely decorated. He had two couches like Bree and I's flat. A flat screen and his stairs spiraled up as well.

"It's beautiful, Niall. Very, spiffy."

He smiled, and motioned for me to sit down on the couch. Sitting down, he grabbed the remote and quickly checked the time.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

I jumped a little, and slightly looked at him. I knew Niall cursed, but I wasn't expecting to hear it any time soon.

"Sor—Sorry love. It's four pm already! We must have been at that bloody station for a good eight hours!"

"Yeah, at least they've sent people out and they know where my car is,"

"All the way in Canada. Must 've gave him good change."

Gently slugging him in the arm, Niall and I laughed a little and he sat down next to me wrapping his arm over my shoulders bringing us closer together.

"Want to catch a film?" He said holding the remote tightly.

I nodded. He handed the remote off to me as he scurried off into his kitchen. He wore blue denim jeans, with a dark blue New York Yankees hat on. White shoes, with a white shirt. I watched him as he scurried into the kitchen. Flipping through endless channels, I saw a movie that looked good.

"How's for, To Kill a Mocking Bird?"

"Ooo, I love that book! The movie's on?"

"Mhm."

"I'd love that!"

Setting down the remote on the nearby table, on which a lamp stood I got up and walked slowly and quietly into the kitchen. Niall was reaching into many cabinets, pulling out candy, and bags after bags of popcorn. Sneaking up quietly behind him, I hugged him tightly from behind, holding on tightly to his stomach, he held on to my arms. I buried my head in his shoulder, and smiled. He quickly turned around and kissed me. Grabbing his cheeks, the kiss continued. Then he pulled away. Turning back around to the popcorn and sweets. As I went back over to the couch, I kicked his bum,

and mumbled, "Tease." As I sat down.

I saw a smile come upon his face and I smiled myself. After Niall had popped the millions of bags, he brought two bowls to the couch. Placing them on the table in front of the couch, he went back and picked up the sweets.

"The movie's halfway into, now!" I joked.

He laughed, and looked at the two popcorn bowls. I had noticed he brought me, one. Frowning I looked to him.

"Niall I—."

"I brought you popcorn!" He said smiling.

I frowned, once more and reached for the bowl. Grabbing my hand with the other, I resisted and sat contently. Niall hadn't noticed, and I was glad. I couldn't just let it sit there, he made it for me and it would give him hell if I didn't eat it. Niall held his bowl tightly in his lap, eyes into the movie. He then noticed me watching him and smiled.

"Aren't you going to have some, love?" He asked.

Faking a little smile,

I said, "My stomach is a little uneasy, right now. Wouldn't want to throw it up."

"Oh," He said disappointedly.

"I should, have told you. I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty.

"Oh, no it's ok! I'll finish it,"

Smiling, I knew that was true. Niall soon focused back on the movie. I had read the book many times, and loved it. I had seen the movie only once.

-Hours later-

I watched as Niall clenched his stomach, and placed the empty bowl back down. I couldn't believe he actually ate, all of it!

"Niall, you ate all of that!"

"I know, I know."

I watched as he moved his hand from his stomach, and scooted over a little. Feeling comfortable, I kicked off my shoes, laying down on Niall's lap. My head lay, in his lap. I saw out the corner of my eye as he looked down at me and smiled. He ran his fingers through my hair and I reached back for his other hand. Offering it to me, I smiled holding it tightly.

**Where the tits are Harry and Bree?**

[Bree's POV]

"Harry, this is…"

"Wonderful, I know!"

We walked in and I heard an instant scream from a nearby waitress. I could tell she knew it was Harry Styles. Holding Harry's hand tightly, I took a deep breath.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered.

He could probably tell I was shaking. I wasn't sure if the fandom was going to like or love me. I wasn't sure if they were going to hate or want to kill me! Biting my lip rather hard, Harry looked to me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Babe, they-the fans, will love you."

It was like he read my mind.

"The outsiders, will love you. Shoot, everyone will love you! I love you, and I know they will respect that."

Smiling I felt a little eased. Looking to the front desk I saw a girl quickly hide down behind the desk.

"Magg, get up!" A waitress said. "Sorry, she's a—a little shocked."

The girl quickly sprung up, I guess after collecting herself.

"Hiya! I'm Maggie, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Follow me and I will help you reach your table."

Holding menus in her hands, she walked and took us to a table. She placed the menus down and smiled at us both. As Harry and I sat down.

"I'll give you both some time, to think over your order and I'll come back and get you some drinks."

"Thank you." Harry spoke softly, but deeply.

The lady scurried off, and I looked to Harry.

"Is that how it's always?" I asked.

He shrugged and looked down to the menu.

"Sometimes, not always. Sometimes mobs, sometimes they are cool."

I nodded. Looking around I took in the restaurant's artwork. It was covered with albums of artists, news articles of breaking out artists, and right next to Harry and I, was the YouTube logo, printed underneath in large lettering '24, 357, 340, 045, 032' was written. It was said to be the Vevo's record for most video views in twenty-four hours. The video was Viva La Vida by Coldplay. I believed it.

"What's this place go by, again?"

"Kat's."

"She must love music."

"Tell me about it, I used to come here all the time with my mum. My mum loves music too, so I think it's cool how they decorated it."

I smiled. Me and Harry did definitely have something in common, and that had to be music. The waitress soon returned with a smile. When she looked at me her jaw dropped.

"Weren't you, on the factor? With that other gal?"

I blushed and tapped my foot a bit.

"Yes, ma'am! I was."

She smiled.

"So can I start you off with some drinks?"

Harry nodded and looked down at the menu once more for confirmation.

"I'll take a coke, please."

"And for you?"

"I—I'll take a root beer, please."

She smiled and gave us a nod.

"Are either of you ready to order?"

Harry smiled once more.

"I'll take, a taco—no two taco's, and I'll try the veggie soup."

She wrote it all down and then turned to me.

"And for you?"

"I guess I'll have your chicken and alfredo, with with a veggie soup as well."

She wrote down my order as I spoke.

"I'll be back, with your drinks, and then your food."

She picked up the menus and continued to smile. As she walked back a little more calmly this time, I looked at Harry.

"So, excited for the tour?"

"Of course! Now that you and Skei will be along, too! Should be fun."

Smiling I felt as my nerves had relaxed a bit. I looked around and the place was full of chatter, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. This place was definitely a fun place.

"Yeah, Skei isn't too chip, about it."

Harry frowned slightly.

"'hy not?"

"Well, we both have one more 'ea in secondary. She promised 'er parents she'd finish,"

"Oh, man."

"'ea. I was hoping, she'd take an online course, like I thought it over it's not that bad."

Harry smiled at me and reached his hand over on the table to mine.

"We did have a bit of a falling out, and I didn't know if she did ever consider that she could still have fun, and learn this 'ea."

The lady brought our drinks and food on one platter. How she did it, took me some thinking.

"Here you go," She said placing Harry and I's plates down, along with our drinks.

Taking the platter back I grabbed a fork and started to dig in.

-After Dinner-

Me and Harry headed out to his car and back to his mum's. As he showed me upstairs, and to his room he scavenged for some clothes. He handed me a tee and he picked out some bottoms for himself. Slipping on the tee, Harry got dressed in his coca-cola bottoms.

"These 'er once Lou's."

I laughed and got into the bed. As Harry turned the lights out and got in as well, he kissed me and smiled.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Harry."

[Skei's POV]

Niall tickled me a bit along with a few pokes. I looked up at him and wiped my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty."

"Oh hell."

"I was 'oping you'd stay the night."

I smiled as my eyes nearly closed on their own.

"I was hoping I could as well." I said forcing them open.

I sat up off Niall's lap and yawned. He had turned on a football game and was watching it intensely.

"Who's playing?" I asked trying to sound interested.

"Ireland, and New Mexico."

I watched as he was more intrigued than I was. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Are you tired love?"

I nodded wearily. He grabbed the remote and flicked off the tele. It was very dark, and then I felt Niall reach for my hand. He held it and stood up. He took me upstairs and to his room. He flicked on the light and I saw how massive his room was. Then I saw in a picture frame on his night table stood a picture of him and I a couple days before me and Bree auditioned for the Factor. Liam had caught one of us as we were all hanging out, Niall had his arm around my shoulders, he placed his lips to my cheek and I stared at the camera awkwardly, smiling. I looked as Niall wandered into his closet and came out with sweat pants and a tee of his.

"I don't really wear girly things, so I brought you some sweats and a tee of mine."

Laughing a little I smiled at Niall's effort.

"This will work, thank you Niall."

Niall took off his clothes and wore teddy bear boxers. Pointing and laughing a little, I couldn't help it.

"Haha, they're so cute!"

His cheeks became flushed and he started to put on a pair of Nandos pajama bottoms. Leaving his white tee on, he turned on his lamp and quickly turned out the light. I quickly got dressed and hopped into bed. While Niall and I laid face to face for a while I poked his nose, smiling. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

Smiling, I said, "Goodnight Niall." Closing my eyes.

"Goodnight love." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

I helped Niall carry suitcases to the van and pack them in. When I first boarded the bus I almost cried. All of it was extremely surreal, and I still couldn't get a grasp on reality. As we finished loading the boys' things, I got Bree and I's bags. Packing them in as well the door's shut on the bus and Niall smiled at me. I looked over to Harry and Bree just talking. We we're all at Louis' flat and were simply waiting for him to arrive outside. His door flung open and he stood in the doorway with an apron on.

"Who wants cookies!?" He shouted.

He held a plate above his head and smiled as everyone glared at him.

"What is it? Do I have somethin' on me face?"

"Lou! We were waiting for you, and you made cookies?!" Liam said.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have these on the road, Liam!"

Liam sighed.

"Just hurry up, it's important that we need to leave."

Turning around, Louis strutted back into his flat and quickly tore off his apron. Turning lights off and whatnot, Lou came back out holding the cookies and walked over to Liam. Shoving them to him he started to walk to the van, slapping Liam's bum on the way. I reached for Niall's hand as we all walked on the bus.

"The states, here we come!" Niall shouted, as we climbed aboard the bus.

I had never been out of the United Kingdom, none the less London. To be going to the states, was a big deal. But as far as touring, secondary often crossed my mind. It wouldn't be a week and coming back, it would possibly be a whole month! Maybe two! I didn't want to upset my parents, but I still wanted this time with Niall. Still holding on tightly to Niall's hand, I smiled and sat down next to him as Paul closed the bus doors and everyone sat contently.

"So boys, and ladies." Paul started getting everyone's attention. "We are headed to Baltimore Maryland, first as you know. We're playing in a small arena. No more than two-thousand five-hundred people. When we get there we're going to practice for about four hours on the first set. We'll take five and then get on with the rest of the show. At the end of the practice the rest of the day is all of your guys'."

Harry raised his hand and Paul acknowledged him.

"Yes Harry?"

"Paul, we should all go out to dinner tonight."

"Harry, for dinner do you mean a bar? No. No bars,"

"Aw come on Paul! I'm eighteen, we're on tour!"

"Harry, how old are you and Niall's lady friends?"

Niall smiled at me and looked to Paul.

"Skei is sixteen, turning seventeen next summer!"

"And Bree, she's sixteen as well."

"And I settle it here. Neither are of age to drink. Maybe in two years."

"Paul." I started. "If I may, I really don't mind much of sitting while you guys enjoy yourselves."

"Yeah, drinking isn't a huge priority of mine."

Paul sighed and scratched his head.

"Ok. But you two cannot drink any, promise me that!"

"I promise," I said smiling at Niall.

"I second that." Bree said.

"Ok. Let's get this show on the road!" Paul said heading to a seat.

I held Niall's hand and couldn't help but smile.

"Niall?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I talk, to you?"

He stood up, us still hand in hand and led me further into the back. We walked into a room and it had a Obama cut out sitting in a chair beside the bed. Closing the door after me, I went to sit on the bed.

"This is my room, on the bus. Haha."

He looked around. It must have been a while since he'd last seen it, and you could tell he missed it. Sitting down he looked at me.

"What did you wanna talk 'bout?"

Letting out a distressed sigh, I started fiddling with my thumbs.

"Niall, I don't know if I'll be able to go around with you guys as much."

He gave me a frown.

"Why?"

"Well I still have one year of secondary. And, I was just going to take it online. I'd take it during normal school hours, just so I wasn't up until three am cramming everything in."

Niall put his hand on my thigh smiling.

"That's ok. I don't mind, I mean I will miss you, but you can finish your education." He finished with a smile.

I put my hand on top of his and smiled into his, gorgeous blue eyes. Walking out of his room, hand in hand me and Niall took our original seats.

~In Maryland

Niall shook me to wake me up. I had applied to and it was my first day to start. Yawning and throwing my arms up into a stretch I looked at Niall next to me.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"Six am, love."

Smiling, I planted a kiss on Niall's lips. He tried to make the kiss last when I took away smiling and getting out of his bed. Looking around for my suitcases, I gave Niall a confused look.

"Did you move my luggage?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "I put them in my dresser. You get the whole left side."

Smiling I walked over and hugged him tightly. Then I walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. Grabbing clothes I carried them to the bathroom and Niall called after me, just in time.

"You aren't going to change in here? Oh, that sounded off. I'm sorry."

Biting my bottom lip I turned around and frowned at Niall.

"You don't have to love, I'm sorry."

He offered a smile at me as he got up himself. I made my way to the loo, and walked in. I had seen my share of loo's, but this one was huge. I walked further in and placed my clothes on the counter. I then looked in a nearby closet and found a towel. Walking over to the shower I turned it on. Looking inside for shampoo, I found none. I checked under the sinks and all, and saw none. Crinkling up my face I moved on, and just decided I would wash my hair at noon. Stripping down, I looked down at my legs and sighed. Then reaching for my stomach I pulled it a little, displeased at how fat I was. I quickly hopped in the shower and enjoyed it while it had lasted. After showering I quickly hopped out and grabbed my towel. I looked down and you could see my scars. Throwing curse words at myself, all within my head I heard the door opening and in walked Harry. I let out a shriek as he covered his eyes.

"I, Uh…"

He held a bottle of shampoo in his hand and I quickly took it from him. Placing it on the counter I felt my cheeks begin to flush. Without saying anything else he turned to leave and then turned back around to get something. That's when his eyes saw my legs. Covering his mouth at how bad it had been, I felt tears forming in my eyes. I felt anger build up in me.

"Just, get out. Please!" I shouted at him.

He quickly fled out the loo, closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, I felt tears one or two rolling down my cheek. Quickly blinking the rest away I dried off and got dressed. I had grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a tank top. Draping my towel over a towel rack I carried my clothes out. I walked out the loo and saw all the boys all sitting and Paul talking to them. Niall quickly hopped up and followed me into his room. As we both walked in I pulled my bangs back and out of my face.

"Where should I put my clothes?"

He pointed to a clothes bin and I dropped my clothes in.

"Why are you all sitting out there?" I asked.

"Paul's going over some things before we enter the arena."

Looking on the dresser I grabbed my laptop on placed it on the bed. Sitting down I watched as Niall looked at me worried. Then Paul knocked on the door inviting himself inside.

"Niall, we've got to go." He said then looked to me. "Skei, are you joining us?"

I shook my head and he looked back to Niall. Niall planted a kiss on my cheek and hugged me tightly, as he turned to walk out the door. Sitting uncomfortably on the bed, I opened up my laptop and typed in my password as I was welcomed to the home page of . It was very, very, familiar. They had recommended it to us in school, if we were sick one day, couldn't make it in always make an account, so we wouldn't fall behind on lessons. Going through every lesson of the day, I was done by three pm. Closing my laptop and setting it aside I pulled out my phone and saw I had several missed messages.

1, Bree: Hey, you coming for breakfast?

2, Harry: Hey, I'm so sorry mate. I really didn't mean what had happened earlier. I do apologize, I do. As for the, things I saw, I would just like to tell you I haven't told any of the lads. And I won't. I promise.

3, Bree: You're taking online secondary too?! Why don't we just take it at the same hours? Consider it. :)

Reading them through I texted both Harry and Bree back, and wandered out to the seating area. I sat down not noticing two girls sitting before me. Looking up from my phone, I saw one was staring at me. She had pretty blonde hair, she was skinny and had on a tank top with shorts. The other I had sat next to was shocked. She was a brunette and wore a 'I love British boys' shirt and rolled up shorts.

"Umm."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I—I am Skeilar."

"What she means is, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I, was traveling with them…"

"Well, I say get the fuck out!" The blonde shouted.

"I do, too."

The blonde stood up cornering me. As she backed me up against the wall, I was frightened. I hadn't left the United Kingdom, and being exposed to this was a bit scary. I then heard laughter coming from Zayn and Niall, is what it sounded like. As they walked on they saw the blonde, and brunette, and the blonde quickly jumped back and looked at Niall.

"Oh my god, Sid. It's Niall!"

But Niall wasn't falling for it. He looked to me and obviously saw the fear in my eyes. His expression turned to very protective as he walked over to me. Placing his hand on my back, and pulling me closer to him he looked to both the girls.

"I'm going to have to request you all leave."

The girls looked at each other then shot me a look.

"Niall, but."

"I asked you both nicely, now I don't want to have to call Paul and get him to escort you out."

"Carly, let's just let it go!" The brunette said.

"Sid! This is our one chance to meet them! You can't give up so, easily."

The brunette threw her hands up and walked to the door.

"This is why, we didn't talk. You give up. I _hate_ people that give up, on everything they've worked towards."

Ignoring every word she said she offered Zayn a smile on the way out.

"It was nice seeing you, actually seeing you guys."

The blonde stood facing Niall and I. Niall laughed and pulled out his phone.

"Paul, can I have you on the bus please. Zayn and I have a fan that needs to be escorted off."

I heard Paul say,

"Coming, Niall."

About twenty minutes later, Paul climbed on the bus and saw us all stilled. He walked over to the girl and looked at her.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

Paul looked to Niall and Niall held my hand tightly. Placing a hand on her back firmly, he tried to help her out.

"I don't, give up."

She yanked out of Paul's grasp and bolted for Niall. I watched as Paul and Zayn grabbed her arms, and she wriggled for freedom.

"Zayn, do you mind helping me get her outside?"

Zayn nodded and they led her out. Looking at Niall he could see the fear in my eyes and he pulled me in for a hug. Wrapping my arms around his back I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Me and Zayn were just coming to see if you were done, and wanted to get lunch."

Zayn and Paul made their way back on the bus.

"Skei, are you ok?"

I nodded, as I blinked out tears.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, I finished class for the day, and I came out. I was going to see if you guys were about done with everything, and they were just sitting there. They asked me why I was here, and they just wanted me to leave. The blonde cornered me to the wall, and I thought she was going to throw at me. I was terrified."

I felt Niall rubbing his hand on my back, giving me reassurance.

"I'm massively sorry about that, Skei." Paul said giving me a loving look.

Laying my head on Niall's shoulder he brushed his hands, and combed his fingers through my hair.

"Well, I'm going to go get the boys, and get them out of there. Make sure that girl has left."

Paul turned around and started out and off the bus. I followed Niall on to the chair and Zayn stayed in his phone. Before I could sit down Niall pulled me onto his lap and held on to my hips. He smiled at me and I just slid off his lap, as everyone else boarded the bus. Bree rushed to me and reached for my hand.

"Skei! Are you ok?!"

Holding Niall's hand I squeezed it a little.

"I'm fine, Bree."

She hugged me tightly and smiled to me. Just then she rejoined Harry, as everyone seemed to be interested in what was going on beyond the bus walls.

"What's going on, out there?" I asked.

"Paul's talking to the girl that tried to attack you?" Liam answered as he sat in between Zayn and Louis.

"She's still out there?"

Liam shook his head and soon pulled out his phone and smiled at it's fairly small screen. Letting the situation go, I saw as Niall stood up letting go of my hand. He started for the door, and I called after him.

"Niall, where are you going?"

He didn't reply, leaving me with more of a reason to go after him. I stood and rushed over and grabbed his arm before he could walk out.

"Niall!" I shouted.

Yanking his arm away, he continued outside and I quickly went after him.

"Skei!" Zayn yelled.

I ignored him like Niall ignored me. I stood outside the bus and Paul just watched Niall carefully.

"Niall and Skeilar, board the bus."

Niall stared at the girl and I reached for his hand. Moving his hand, he pointed to her.

"You, tried to harm my girlfriend. Why are you still here?!"

I put m hand on his shoulder and moved closer to him.

"Niall,"

"No Skei!"

"Niall!" Paul shouted, when he noticed Niall wasn't listening to me.

"What, do you want?!" He said closing in on her. "Do you want to meet us? Do you want a hug? Something?"

She looked at her nails, examining them.

"Stop being a slut."

Niall almost pounced on her like a panther, and I held him back.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You say Demi is your celebrity crush, you're a celebrity. Go get her, why have this worthless girl? She won't get you anywhere."

I pushed past Niall and watched as she laughed.

"Look at her, she probably cuts herself hoping people your fans, would actually care for her feelings!"

"Look! I'm not going to even ask you want you want anymore! You're going to leave my girlfriend alone! You, had better leave or I'm calling the cops!"

"Ha! Go ahead, my father's a police man."

Niall pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1. Paul quickly reached for the phone from Niall and answered the 9-1-1- call. The girl stood confidently, and when she saw Paul turned around she walked toward us.

"So," She started. "Do you?" She said looking into my eyes.

"Do I, what?"

"Do you cut yourself?"

"Why, would I tell you?! E-Even if I did!"

"So you do? Does Niall, know this?" She said looking to Niall.

"I-I didn't say anything!"

Niall held my hand, tightly.

"Skei, you don't have to listen to her. Just, forget it."

"Oh Niall, to comfort a gal. You don't, really love her?"

"Why don't you just worry about being escorted out by the police. If you're lucky, maybe your dad will."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed for my wrist. Holding my arm in one hand she held my shirt sleeve with the other. Wincing in pain, I tried not to show it as much. Paul ended the call and saw her holding my arm tightly in her grasp.

"Here's your chance, you insecure anorexic cutting freak! Tell Niall! Tell him who you really, are!"

She pulled down on my sleeve and I yanked my hand away from Niall's as she pulled down my sleeve revealing the tons of scars covering my arm. Holding my arm up for Niall to see, I felt a tear stream down my face. Paul covered his mouth. I yanked my arm back from her and pulled my sleeve down. Looking from Niall, to the blonde, to Paul I felt m head throbbing. My heart quickened, and I started hyperventilating. Niall reached for my shoulders, and I ran up and on to the bus.

"Skei, wait!" Niall called.

I ran on the bus and ran to the back, everyone just watched me not saying anything. I saw Bree get up, and she whispered a,

"Skei, what's wrong?"

As I rushed by. Closing and locking the door behind me, I walked and sat on the edge of the tub. Trying to calm myself down, I took my fingers and balled them up into a fist. Slugging myself in the arm, rather hard I muttered hateful words to myself.

"You stupid bitch."

"You deserve to die, letting Niall see you like this!"

"You're worthless, you're ugly, you're fat. And Niall will never want you now."

Resisting myself before I could hit myself once more I threw my hands into my face and let the tears fall freely. I then felt a force, push my head out of my hands and and search around for a razor. I got up and looked under the sink, there was a pack of razors. Ripping the package open, my hands trembled taking out the razor. I tore the instrument apart and ripped the blades out. Lifting up my shirt, I gagged at my stomach in disgust and swiped the blade across my skin. Used to the pain I swiped it across four more times before I threw the blade across the floor. Looking back under the sink again, I found a pill bottle. Pulling it out, I read the name,

"Harry E. Styles."

Confused I read under his name and became more familiar.

"Sleep medication. TO BE USED FOR UNEASY SLEEPING ONLY. ONLY USE AS DIRECTED BY DOCTOR. ONLY TAKE ONE PILL TO COMPLETE YOUR DOSE."

I twisted off the cap, flicking it across the floor. I slid my back down the sink's bottom cabinets. My knees hugged my chest and I poured what was left of the pills into my hands. They filled both of my hands and I stared down at them.

"Take them. Take the pills."

I tried to get up and dump them in the trash, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Take the damn pills you fat idiot!"

"Ok, I will!"

Taking the pills one by one There were five left and I threw them, to stop myself from devouring them. I then searched through the cabinets more and found Liam's dyslexia medication. There were about ten left. Swallowing them as well, I tried to stand up and became dizzy. Quickly sitting back down, I threw the two pill bottles both empty, across the floor. I felt my head throb once again and I buried my head in my knees. Soon I didn't see anything but blackness.

[Niall's POV]

"You had better leave, my girlfriend alone!" I shouted.

I ran back on the bus soon after Skei had. I saw everyone, shaken and I looked around.

"Where's Skei?"

"She went in the bathroom, Niall what's going on?" Bree asked.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her.

"Skei had been cutting,"

She started laughing and threw her hand at me and just smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

I shook my head.

"The, crazy girl outside forced her sleeve down, Paul and I both saw the new and old scars."

"My best friend, wouldn't hide such a thing from me!"

"Well, I wouldn't be upset I she did." Liam said. "Not everyone is comfortable enough to talk about those types of things. Flaws, like my dyslexia. When I told you guys just last year, I was still afraid that you guys thought o me different. Saw me as someone, who couldn't get anything right. Someone the the biggest flaw, that no one would overlook. That you guys wouldn't ever respect me, like you did."

"But she's my best friend, and I'm hers. Why would she think she couldn't tell me something as serious as that?!"

"Like Liam said, she could have tried to but just wasn't able to. Or afraid to."

I walked in the back and ran my hand, trembling through my hair. I knocked softly on the door.

"Skei?"

I didn't hear an answer and knocked a few more times.

"Skei, you in there?"

Twisting the knob, I noticed the door was locked. Reporting back to everyone, I watched as Paul slowly got onto the bus.

"Paul,"

He looked at me comfortingly, and began to make his way to me.

"Yes, Niall?"

"Skei, she's in the bathroom. She's locked the door."

Paul began to look around. Then walking to the bathroom door he reached up on the ledge and found a key. He put it into the keyhole and twisted it. Looking to me, he twisted the door open. Staring at her on the floor, I covered my mouth letting out a gasp. I rushed over to her and held her close.

"S-skei,"

Hugging her close I I buried my head in her collar bone and then I saw Paul and the boys rush in after. Liam and Louis knelt down in front of us and pat my back softly.

"I'll call an ambulance," Liam said stepping out of the bathroom.

I felt tears streaming down my face as they soon fell down her shoulders as well. Putting my head to the left side of her chest. Jolting up to look at Paul and the rest of the boys in the bathroom Louis looked at me.

"Niall, what's wrong?"

"I—I can't hear her heart beating."

Liam came quickly in the bathroom.

"Ok, the ambulance is on their way. We can't possibly get on with the tour, so all we can do is wait."

"We might have to cancel the next show, here." Paul said in disappointment.

"Anything, to make sure Skei is, and will be ok."

"Uh, Niall." Louis said.

I turned around to find a pill bottle in one hand, and a second in the other.

"Harry's sleep medication, and Liam's dyslexia medication." Louis turned to Harry. "Harry, do you know how many pills were left in the bottle?"

"Uh, maybe twenty. But it looks like some are on the floor."

"That's not all that's on the floor…" Zayn said from beside the towel closet.

He held up a small blade and I felt shivers go up and down my spine. Lifting up her sleeve I looked and saw nothing.

"May-ybe she d-didn't us it."

"We can't be too sure, Niall."

The ambulance soon arrived, the men came in and got Skei up on to the stretcher. I watched as they began to roll her out and off the bus. I stopped one of the men and he turned around, in a hurry.

"Is it, ok if I ride with her? In the back?"

"I…" He started.

He watched my eyes, and I guess he could sense the hurt, and know that she meant a lot to me.

"Sure."

I followed him out to the ambulance and Paul rushed out after me.

"Niall!" He shouted.

I turned around and watched as he slowed down.

"Me and the boys, will be right behind you."

I smiled and gave him an okay. I was extremely thankful that the boys, were being really supportive. I would thank them millions at the hospital, I had to. I jumped on the back and into the ambulance. The guy I talked to a while before about riding along.

"Hi, my name is Jack and I'm going to be the guy riding back here with you and…"

"Skei, Skeilar."

"With you and Skeilar. If there are any problems, any concerns anything let me know."

I sat down on the side bench, and watched as he took a seat behind the stretcher. I put my hands on my knees and tried to relax. He bent over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok." He whispered.

Smiling, I nodded and noticed I was shaking, but only the slightest bit. Running both my hands through my hair I tried to regain my stableness. Jack quickly, talked helping me get my mind off the situation.

"So, what is she to you?"

I sighed with a smile on my face.

"My everything. She's, my girlfriend."

He smiled.

"You're Niall Horan, aren't you?"

I nodded. It was silent for a while until he looked at me and this time, I knew it wasn't small talk anymore.

"Niall," He started. "Do you know why, she would have tried something like this?"

"Earlier, there was this girl…"

I told him about how she had teased her, and then showed us all that she had, cut herself. How, she had ran back on to the bus, and that's when everyone had discovered she locked herself in the bathroom.

"We soon unlocked the door and saw she was just sitting on the floor. We looked around and saw the blade, and pill bottles. Liam, my friend called an ambulance, and…here we are."

He nodded his head and looked at her. Before I knew it we were at the hospital, they got her out and I followed them to find a doctor. As the doctor came to me, I told him all I knew and they went to regaining her heart beat. I paced in her room trying to stay calm. Soon the boys poured in and Zayn walked over placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Niall, she's going to be just fine." He said.

The boys seemed to be able to settle in just well, unlike I. I continued to pace when Paul took a deep sigh.

"Niall, would you really take a seat? Please, just be calm about it, eh?"

Looking to Paul, I saw him get up from his chair and I nodded walking over and sitting down. Just then the doctor came in and held a clipboard tight in his hands. I shot up from the chair and everyone just sighed. They couldn't blame me, for being concerned for my girlfriend! Ignoring it I walked to the doctor and smiled. Shaking his hand he held the clipboard with both hands and smiled at everyone in the room.

"Hello, I am Doctor Heming. I will be, Skei's doctor. First off, any of you in real relation to this lady?"

I looked to Bree as she raised her hand and stepped forward. Her mascara ran, and tears still hung in her eyes. She wasn't happy. She wasn't pleased to be here. She wanted Skei to be ok, just like us all.

"Me and Skei, have been friends since primary school, we're practically family. I'm the closest one here, right now."

The doctor nodded.

"If you don't mind, notifying her parents that would be best. As for her condition, it's impeccable timing you have got her here. She will be ok. She took, a huge amount of those pills. Both. As for the scars, that's another story. They weren't too deep. Her heart is up and going, and there should be someone rolling her in now."

He peered out into the hallway, and smiled back into the room.

"Here they come."

Two people dressed in nursing ware rolled her in and got her into the bed from the stretcher. I immediately rushed to her side sitting on the chair, and held her hand. I squeezed it tight as she lye still.

"I'll call her dad." Bree said leaving the room.

She returned only but twenty minutes later, with a smile. She walked to Harry and he held her close. I took her other hand and squeezed them both now. I kissed her forehead and let a tear escape from my eye, as I rubbed the back of her hand gently with my thumb.


	4. Chapter 4

[Skei's POV]

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times before taking in my surroundings. I looked and saw Niall sitting next to me, his head hung back in the chair and he snored quieter than before. I saw the boys sitting and they were all sleep as well. Bree sat, her head in her hands and very uncomfortable. I saw as the door creaked open a little and no one moved. In walked in Paul.

"Paul." I whispered. "Where—How did I get here?"

Paul came closer and smiled.

"The ambulance."

"But, how—."

"Niall insisted he go after you, found you in the bathroom. Called an ambulance."

I bit my lip, and looked down at Niall holding my hand.

"Why, is everyone here with me?"

"Because we care about you, Skei. We couldn't leave you here."

"But the tour. I can't, just deprive you guys of what you get paid for!"

Paul shook his head as my voice rose.

"Skei, it's not about that. Only that you are giving the care and love you need and that you are and will be ok."

He went to sit down and as I began to say something he looked to me and said,

"End of story."

Looking down to my bed sheets, and my horrible gown, I frowned. What had I done? I let that horrible voice in my head rule me once again.

"Your dad, he wants you home."

"What?! How did he—."

"The doctor requested that Bree call him, and she did as she was asked."

"I can't live with him…"

"Skei,"

"Paul, you don't understand! My dad, I can't live with him. After mum left…He just, is different. He can't take care of himself."

"Skei, he wants you home. And I will be taking you there."

"I can't leave Niall." I whispered.

Just then the doctor walked in and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm doctor Heming. I will be your doctor. So Skei, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." I snapped.

He noticed the tone I had given and quickly dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Skei, we are planning to release you, soon. Just because of you living in the United Kingdom. Your dad has—."

"Been contacted. I know. Just, let me go." I said getting out the bed.

I saw Niall sit up and seize his snoring. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at me.

"Skei,"

"Niall…"

He quickly hugged me, then pressed his lips on mine.

"I can't physically let you go, until we do get to the bottom of this. It won't take long I—."

"I'm sixteen. Sure I'm not an adult yet, but I don't need this. I won't tell you anything, I just want to go."

He sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Very well. We will be working on your discharge papers."

He walked out and I could see Paul and Niall's eyes locked on me.

"Skei…" Niall started.

"Look, Niall I love you. But I don't need any of this. I am fine."

"You almost died!"

"And I didn't because of you guys!"

"See, that's what we want to know, why?!"

"There's nothing to know and nothing to tell." I snapped back.

Laying back on the bed I quickly adjusted it to help me sit up, and I crossed my arms. Looking around the room I grew furious, and all I wanted was to get out of here.

An hour or so passed and the doctor came in. By this time everyone had awoke and they were all trying so hard to keep their composure. He smiled at everyone and then at me.

"Skei, your discharge papers are completed, you are free to go."

"Thank you." I grunted.

A nurse came in behind him with my clothes all in a bag and handed them to me. As everyone left the room for me to change the door shut quietly and I quickly got up. Opening the bag I threw my clothes on the bed and ripped off the gown. After changing I opened the door and let everyone back in. We gathered everything and headed outside. Bree pulled me aside in the hall, and just looked at me. Her makeup was horrible, and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Skei I want you to tell me, I want you to tell me now, and I want you to tell me the goddamn truth."

"Must I tell everyone? There's nothing to tell, and there's nothing to know."

She grabbed my arm and I could sense the hurt in her eyes.

"Skei I'm not going here with you, dammit. Tell me what the hell is going on?!"

I yanked my arm away from her and started to walk away.

"There's nothing to tell, and there sure as hell nothing to know."

I heard her slam the wall hard and I ignored it. I caught up with everyone else and went to the bus. Getting on, I sat down on the same chair as Niall, and scooted down. Bree sat a fair amount of distance from us both, and didn't say a word.

"We are heading back to the United Kingdom, to take Skei home. Bree it is up to you if you would like to go as well…?" Paul started.

"No." She spoke firmly.

"Alright. Well, Skei if you can just get your belongings together."

Taking a deep breath I walked back to Niall's room and began to pack my stuff. I heard the door creek open wider and I watched Niall come in.

"Babe,"

"What, Niall."

He knelt down next to me and I sat on the floor content with my things.

"If anything goes wrong, and I mean anything…You call me. I will be there, I promise."

Nodding at Niall's affectionate offer, I continued to pack. He left the room and I rolled my suitcase out.

-Back in the United Kingdom!11!1!1!

I rolled my bags onto the ground, I looked up at my dad's flat. Why did he all of a sudden care so much, about me? After mum left, he hadn't really been on his, best. I rested on the suitcase for a moment when I felt someone hug me from behind. I turned around to see Liam hugging the hell out of me. Pecking my cheek he smiled and said goodbye. Next was Zayn, Louis and Harry. Then Niall came and grabbed my hands. Looking into my eyes he spoke,

"Don't, forget what I told you. I will be here, faster than you think."

Tears formed in my eyes and I knew I was going to explode soon. Niall pulled me in, and hugged me tightly. Tighter than any of the other lads had and I could hear him crying into my shoulder. He took in deep breaths and tried to catch his breath. Allowing myself the freedom I needed, I allowed the tears to go and when Niall pulled away, I quickly fixed myself. I watched as Bree, makeup much better than days before approached me. Without words she pulled me into a hug and also began sobbing. After I had hugged every single person, I started walking to his flat and knocked on the door. My dad answered it and smiled at me. He still was in his bath robe, and his hair was shaggy. I guess being here would be alright. I could help my dad, while I guess he tried to help me. Not that I needed it any…

Walking inside I placed my bags by the door and sat down on his chair.

"Uh, let me get you some tea."

Before I could deny anything, he was already in the kitchen. I imagined after all this time away from each other he would have gotten slower, more tired. Maybe even not able to get out of bed. Well at least I knew one of three of those statements were true. He brought back two cups of York. Tea and handed me a cup. He sat down himself and smiled before taking a sip.

"So, what have you been up to?"

I sighed and tried to accept his yearn, to make small conversation.

"Nothing really, dad."

"Oh, well I saw you and Bree on the factor! You guys did dashing."

"Thanks dad."

He drank some of his tea and sat it down on the table.

"Skei, I know what you're thinking. Why did I want you home, I haven't seen you in ages, why would I all of a sudden really care about things now? Well I know you miss your mum. I do too, if it isn't obvious enough. But you are still my daughter, you're just sixteen therefore I am still very responsible for you."

"I just don't see why you made me come all the way home, I'm fine."

He sighed and went to pick up his tea.

"If you agree to stay, **one week**, I will allow you to go back on tour with them whatever you wish."

"Hell yes! I mean, I'll stay!"

"You have to live by my rules. Dinner starts at six, I love to have the living room to myself by seven, and I go to bed by eleven. Lights out, by two am."

My jaw dropped and quickly closing it, I smiled and nodded.

"So I guess I get my old room."

He smiled.

"Of course."

Taking my clothes and things upstairs I walked into my room switching on the light. I looked around. I saw the bed, just as it was years before. I had only left this flat when I was fifteen, that was last summer. I looked at the band posters I hung, and of course One Direction was mixed in with the metal, and rock bands. Laughing I placed my suitcase against the wall and flopped down on my bed. I got my phone out and opened the twitter app. Scrolling through my timeline, I saw the different tweets about the shows being cancelled, then one about how a girl was arrested for assaulting a direction member. That was false, no one got hurt just exploited and almost harmed. Locking my phone I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. This was going to be an easy week.

-Dinner time :3

"Skei!"

I opened my eyes and soon checked the time. Five forty-three.

"Uh, 'eah dad?"

"Dinner will be ready soon enough, why don't you get ready?"

Stretching I sat up in bed.

"Ok,"

I then bit my lip and thought about dinner. I hadn't eaten since the day I had arrived in Maryland, and I hadn't planned on eating until I reached my goal, of ninety-five pounds. I quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. Looking into the mirror I noticed how utterly horrible my bangs were, I grabbed a comb and teased them a bit. Then I looked around for makeup is if I were to find any, I went and grabbed my eyeliner out of my bag. Fixing my makeup I went downstairs and sat on the couch. Grabbing the remote I heard my dad say,

"No no no,"

Putting the remote down I turned around to him and he was faced the stove.

"No television before dinner. Why don't you help me out?"

Sighing I put the remote down and stood. I walked to the kitchen and saw him stirring something in a pot.

"I want to go get ready for dinner, so could you continue stirring this, and keep an eye on that?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Chicken, stew."

Swallowing hard, I gave him a worried look.

"Oh come on. I'm still alive, so you'll live too."

He started to walk to the stairs.

"It won't taste like your mum's, oh I know. But it hits the spot, every time."

I winced at the word, 'mum.' Especially coming from him. I had often wondered how much he hurt. How much had he been hurting. I wondered if he could, would he take mum back. But I knew neither of us were ready to know the answers to any of those questions, just yet. Stirring, I looked down at the flame. Turning it down a bit I took the spoon out and sat it on the counter. I looked at the table, it sat twelve just like always. Sitting down I rested my head on the table. Getting up to check the stew every now and again, I soon called it a day and turned the flame off. Dad came down the stairs, in a form of casual/formal attire. Smiling he walked over to the pot and sniffed.

"Smells, wonderful. Thank you."

"No problem, dad."

He reached and pulled out two bowls and sat them on the table. He got a spoon and quickly transferred the stew to a smaller dish. Filling both bowls, he placed one in front of me handing me a silver spoon. He sat down at the head of the table and smiled.

"Bon appetite."

Holding my spoon in my hands, tightly I got some and raised it to my mouth. Chewing on my bottom lip I dropped it back in the bowl. I stood up and looked to my dad.

"What's wrong?"

"I, I'm feeling sick."

He sighed.

"Ok."

I took my bowl and placed it on the counter. Walking upstairs I laid on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on sleeping.

-A week later

I walked downstairs and I saw my dad in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Damn dad. Do you ever sleep?"

"Haha, yes. I do."

I sat at the table and tried to keep my eyes open.

"You woke, I didn't have to wake you."

Laughing I looked at him.

"Uh, dad."

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you really, miss mum?"

He sighed and dumped some eggs on a plate. He walked over and placed it in front of me. H handed a fork too, and I just stared down at it.

"I do."

"How, do you hide it?"

He smiled and walked over to put the pan on the stove. Walking back over and sitting down, he sat in front of me this time.

"I uh, didn't know I was."

Pushing the plate forward I frowned.

"Skei, now I have a question for you."

"Shoot,"

"Why, haven't you been eating real well? And I want the truth, Skei."

Sighing, I crossed my arms and looked into his eyes.

"I'm afraid to."

"What, do you mean?"

"I'm afraid, of the weight."

"Skei, you are fine just the way you are!"

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Ok, ok. Well you know it's the end of the week, right?"

"How could I forget?" I said turning and getting out of the chair.

I started for the stairs when my dad called after me.

"Uh, Skei."

"Yeah, dad?"

"Someone called for you, earlier. When I woke up."

"Cool, was it one of the boys or?"

"It was, your mum."

Laughing, I turned to walk up the stairs.

"Good one dad. Good one."

~Hours later

Niall: Hey, how are you love?

Me: Ha, fine I guess my dad just told me the funniest thing though.

Niall: What was it?

Me: My mum called for me? Like, as if I'd believe that.

Niall: Maybe she did, or?

Me: Niall, that's just crazy.

Niall: Oh well. Are you all set?

Me: c: Yeah. Can't wait to see you again.

"Skei!"

Shoving my phone into my pocket I walked to the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can I speak with you, for a moment?"

I walked down the stairs and saw a lady sitting on the couch. My dad stood, and watched me. She cupped her hands around her mouth and I may have seen a tear.

"Who's this?"

The lady stood and she smiled. She walked to me as I stepped off the stairs.

"This is your mum, Skei."

Stepping back, I backed all the way to the wall. I stared at her as she began to cry. She followed me to the wall and pulled me into a hug. Feeling awkward I pat her back, softly and she backed away.

"You've, you've gotten so big!"

I detected some of an Irish accent in her words, and just a bit of British. Nodding I inched my way back up the stairs.

"Skei, please come sit." My dad insisted.

Slowly going back down the stairs I walked to the couch and sat down. She rushed over and sat close to me. She placed her hands on her thighs and smiled into my eyes.

"Blue, just like 'or fatha's."

Looking back to my dad, he stood and soon grabbed his coat.

"Where are you, going?"

"Oh, I just thought I would get dinner."

"Dad, Niall is picking me up in a few."

"Invite them for dinner!"

"I won't, invite them for dinner. You know they have shows to make! Just stopping for me, doesn't make it easier."

"Then stay." She spoke, softly.

"What?"

"Just, stay."

"Why, do you care?"

She placed her hand on my thigh and I quickly pushed it off.

"I've always care about you, Skei."

"Not enough."

"Skei, if you stay me and your dad, and you can be a family again!"

"Whoa, Melissa where is this coming from?"

"Dan, isn't it obvious? You both, need me—."

"We don't need you. Sure, we missed you but this isn't the mum I missed. This isn't her. The mum I miss, is the one that loved both me and my father. We wanted you back, but seeing you just being so demanding, so insulting it's just pathetic. I'm not staying, and even if I were to it sure as hell wouldn't be for you."

Standing, I walked and went up the stairs. I went into my room and slammed the door.

"What do you mean, you invited them for dinner?!"

"Skei, I just—."

"I don't want to have dinner with her,"

"You missed her, just as much as I did. Now we're all going to have dinner, together."

Balling my hands into fists I let out a grunt and walked into the living room. Niall sat down and once he saw me his eyes lit up. I walked to him and he quickly stood and pulled my into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my back and buried his chin into my shoulder, once again.

Whispering into his ear I said,

"I missed you, so much."

He grabbed my bum and looked into my eyes. He put his forehead on mine and we both smiled as our noses stuck together.

"I missed you more."

I was taken out of my trance by my mum calling for me.

"Oh my, Skei aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Turning to look at her, I tried not to show aggravation, and grabbed Niall's hand as I turned to face her. Holding our hands up I showed her, and spoke,

"This is Niall, my boyfriend."

I turned to the rest of the boys and went to hug Zayn first. As I went through them all I smiled and turned back to her again.

"This is Zayn, Louis, Liam, Harry, and I know you remember Bree."

My mum smiled at Bree and I quickly wrapped my arms around Niall's waist and smiled up at him. He placed his on mine and smiled down at me as well.

"Well, I made spaghetti." My dad said from the kitchen. "It's ready."

I watched as he placed plates on the table and I could smell the spaghetti, Harry took in the scent and smiled. He held Bree's hand tight and they walked to the table together. I sat next to Niall and my mum sat next to my dad. Niall placed his hand on my thigh and smiled at me.

"How rude of me…I'm Melissa, Skeilar's mum."

She smiled and the boys greeted her with one in return. As we ate, we all made small talk, and I usually just talked to Niall. Then it grew very quiet and I looked to the boys.

"So, where are you guys headed? Well, where are we headed?"

Zayn smiled and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"California. Sacramento, Cali."

My mum grew very intrigued and looked to me and Zayn.

"What do you mean?"

"We're on tour." Louis said, quite chipper.

"I thought I knew you boys from somewhere…You're One Direction aren't you?!"

"We are." Niall spoke his mouth nearly full of spaghetti.

I smiled and nudged his side, and he laughed at me.

"Sorry." He said quickly finishing his food.

He threw his napkin on top and scooted out of the table.

"Wait, where's Paul?"

"He fell asleep in the van. I didn't want to wake him."

Smiling I placed my napkin on Niall's plate and topped his on mine. I got up before him and went to throw the trash away.

"It was wonderful, Dan."

He smiled down at his empty plate. My dad, humble? Yeah right!

"Thank you, Melissa."

Zayn stood and I quickly grabbed his, Louis, Liam, and Harry's plate. Trashing them I smiled as Niall stood to join me. He grabbed my hand and I went to the living room. We sat down on the couch and Niall reached for the remote. Turning on the TV, he smiled and shouted,

"Yes!"

Looking at the screen I realized we caught the football game just in time. Louis rushed in.

"Is that the football game, lad?"

"Yeah."

Louis took a seat next to me and smiled.

We watched the game for a while, until it ended. Niall yawed and stretched. As the rest of the boys let out a scream of excitement, Niall looked to everyone. My mum stood in front of us all and smiled, as Niall turned off the TV.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. It was a pleasure watching the football game with you, as well."

As she grabbed her coat, and purse she headed to the door.

"Let me, see you out." My dad said quickly following after her.

As they left, I looked to all the boys around me and then Bree.

"So, what are you guys doing when you get on holiday?"

"Maybe, seek more charity football. I hope to see David." Louis said with a smile.

"Just, spend it with Bree. Something maybe we'll decide together?" Harry said looking to her.

As he bit his lip, she smiled into his eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. I looked to Zayn and he was into his phone. Pretty sure he didn't hear my question.

"Zayn?"

He looked up from his phone and looked entirely clueless.

"What have you planned for holiday?" Louis repeated.

"Umm…haven't really planned it yet."

"I'd love to really, spend time with the family."

"Me, I'd love to go golfing. Niall, you down?"

"Of course! Maybe I can teach you, Skei. Unless you already know."

"Haha, I have no idea in the world of how to play golf. But I'd love to learn."

My dad walked back in and quietly shut the door.

"We really should be going, shouldn't we?"

I stood up and began to stretch. Niall soon caught my hand and smiled.

"I, guess so." My dad spoke softly.

As the rest of the boys stood, we began to walk to the door.

"Skei," My dad called.

He waved me over and I looked to Niall. He let go of my hand and I could see how sad he had gotten. They continued outside as I walked to my father.

"Yes?"

"I know, you say nothing is wrong, and that there wasn't anything wrong but Skei, I know there is. And whatever that is, you have to tell someone. I don't care if it isn't me, I don't care if it is me. Whoever you tell, just make sure you tell someone."

"Dad there—."

"Skei, don't hassle me on this. I know something is up, and so do those boys. Niall cares about you, he does. Or he wouldn't have checked on you, and he wouldn't have rushed you to the hospital. So he cares, but you've got to accept it."

Feeling defeated I hugged my dad and waved bye, as I walked out and approached the bus.

Oh my, that bus had given me the best weeks of my life, and here I was begging for more and hell I was damn sure I was going to get it.

I walked on and caught Niall's eye. As he waved me back to our room, Paul soon stopped us.

"Hold on, you two."

I walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Now, Lexi there's some things we must set out. While you were gone, we kind of decided that this online school thing can't be done in here, by yourself. You're welcome to come inside to the recording studio with us, you can just put on headphones. We just don't want what happened, to happen again."

"I figured. And that sounds like a wonderful idea."

He smiled and then soon let us continue to the room. As we both walked to the bed, and sat down, I looked to Niall.

"You think in just a freak now, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The cutting, suicide attempt, anxiety, everything."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight, forcing me to accept the hug.

"No. I don't. I see you as my princess. You are my princess. And thoughts, and things like this? It happens. People do it, and not just for anything. There's reasons, and all we really want to know is yours. You don't have to tell us, but I just don't want to lose you, Skei."

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I couldn't help but cry.

"I—I know Niall. I know."

I moved over to the bed, and motioned for him to sit next to me. He walked over and sat down.

"I—I want you to know."

"You don't have to tell, me."

"B—But I want you to know. You deserve to."

"Alright."

"When my mum left us I was very stressed out. Me and my dad didn't have a steady relationship, and I found myself taking care of him some days. He was just so depressed, and I was too but I hid it very well. I first cut when I was nine. Wasn't with a proper blade or anything, just a piece of aluminum foil. Weird, but it worked. I—I was fed up. I wanted to know when she was going to tell us, when she was coming back or if she wasn't. People often teased me, over not having a mum and having to take care of my dad all alone. How they found out I'll never know. I was always used to being in the out-crowd, just someone that always stuck out, but when people made it harder to make friends, harder to talk to people I just stopped trying. I kept Bree as my friend, and didn't bother making any new ones. I've never been good with people since, and I would try to push myself to talk to people, and I—I just couldn't. I had a bit of anxiety, and panic attacks from here and then and I just saw cutting as some way I could just fell stress free, without having to open up to some dumb therapist. Well, of course by this time I had gotten one. My dad had gotten over his slump and started to notice the changes in me. He got me my first therapist, and they pretty much identified they couldn't help me at all. We tried everything. It even got to the point, he sent me to the mental hospital, because the cutting and attempts had gotten so bad. I had improved some bit, and when I was fifteen me and Bree moved in together. It was nice being with someone, I wouldn't have a problem talking with. The panic attacks didn't occur, much. But she did know that when I was upset it usually led to one. She has saved my life multiple times and I just can't thank her, as much as I yearn to. The way she was in the hospital, she hadn't seen me so hurt in so long. It was like a reality shock, for me even. I'm just sorry everyone had to be there to witness it. But, what really got me, was the girl. Showing you I had cut. I felt so overwhelmed, and I didn't want to pass out on the ground. I didn't expect you to follow after me, so when I went in the bathroom I tried to find everything, that I could kill myself with. Overdose, I've never attempted that way, either drowning or what not. So it was new. I didn't want you to, see this freak. This emotionally wrecked person, that wouldn't be fixed. I didn't expect you to still love me, Niall."

I saw as he sniffled and tears came down his face. He hugged me tightly and soon pulled away looking into my eyes.

"There's one thing I want you to remember, and you have to promise me not to forget it."

"I—I promise."

"I will never, never ever never ever never ever never, stop loving you Lexi. Meeting you, had to have been the best part of my life. I won't ever, never ever never ever never ever never ever never lose faith in you because of your past, the things you've done or how you deal with certain things. I just want you to know, I will be here. If you need to talk, I don't care where we are you pull me aside and you let me know. We're a team, we're in this together. I just want you to be happy."

He hugged me once more, causing us both to cry.

This made me feel better. For once, I had more people that cared about me and it made me feel better about life.


End file.
